


Samuel in the Rat Trap

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But their struggles are still a thing, Gen, No more worrying about school for them, Time to adult up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Samuel Hayes Seabury is another one of those invisible types. However, unlike a certain friend of his, he wanted to stay hidden.Instead, he's been kidnapped for all the world to see how vulnerable he is and will be forever.But he just won't report it. He doesn't like it, sure, and he wishes that bastard would jump, for all he cares, but he still wants to stay alive.And save the person he actually loves.





	Samuel in the Rat Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, I'll stop writing depressing stuff soon.

I've taken a page from his book, and talked less.

I've taken a page from her book, and stayed low.

Yet somehow, _he_ still caught me...

My parents are preachers. So you can already see how much of a disappointment I am for crushing on a boy since middle school. 

He did ask me out before we got to college, and I had said yes... now I can't even be with him.

 _He_ watched me through my middle and high school years, making me more scared to even put myself out there vaguely. Sometimes there would be a collar around my neck.

I said it was a choker. I'm not good at lying.

At the end of the day, he'd take me back. 

The rest is history. Let's not get into it.

But then college came, and let's just say that my parents have been looking for me for the past 4 years when I fell out of contact with them, at least that's what the TVs say.

They were proud of me after all. They didn't hate me; love is love, they said, make of it what you must, just come back to us, our dear boy.

Then the TV would go off and I would cry all alone for everything else that I didn't know and would probably never know again.


End file.
